Take Care, Hyung!
by analiendyo
Summary: [UPDATE! SEHUN POV] Bagaimana bisa Jongdae Hyung menyadari kehadiranku jika aku saja bodoh seperti ini! /exo ff/HunChen/comingsoon: jongdae pov, epilog/warn: author new, yaoi, dll
1. Chapter 1

"Jongdae hyung, _kajja_! Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," Sehun mengingatkan –lebih tepatnya berteriak- pada satu hyungnya yang masih berada di dorm. Delapan hyungnya yang lain sudah menunggu didalam van, jadwal mereka hanya latihan di gedung SM untuk hari ini.

Kenapa Sehun belum menuju van? Salahkan posisinya sebagai maknae, yang membuatnya hampir selalu saja mendapat urutan mandi serta bersiap paling terakhir. Tentang Jongdae, Sehun tidak tahu mengapa hyungnya itu masih disini. Biasanya dia yang paling semangat memulai kegiatan di pagi hari.

"Kau duluan saja, Hun. Sebentar lagi aku selesai," terdengar suara Jongdae yang tak semelengking biasanya, namun bukan Sehun jika ia peka, maknae itu tak menyadari keanehan dari hyungnya yang satu itu. Setelah mengiyakan perkataan Jongdae, Sehun melenggang keluar dorm. Kemudian menunggu hyungnya di depan lift –sekalian menunggu lift terbuka.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Jongdae menutup pintu dorm lalu menyusul Sehun. Ehm tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda dari sosok cerah itu. Matanya terlihat sayu, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil padahal ia menggunakan sweater ditambah jaket tebal (padahal ini baru awal musim dingin), bahunya naik turun seiring paru-parunya yang mencari udara. Entah apa yang salah dengannya, sekali lagi Sehun memang sungguh sangat tidak peka. *garis bawahi enam kata terakhir*

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dihadapan dua member Exo itu. Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya lalu disusul Jongdae. Sehun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, karena biasanya Jongdae yang memulai perbincangan. Sehun hanya tak tahu harus membuka percakapan dengan topik apa. Jika hyung manis-yang sekarang ada di dekatnya itu- tidak memulai pembicaraan, Sehun menarik kesimpulan jika Jongdae-ie hyungnya tak ingin diganggu. Namun pada kenyataannya, Jongdae yang berada di belakang Sehun sedang bersandar pada dinding besi lift itu sambil memijit pelipisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun tidak peka.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Dua member Exo itu sudah sampai di lobby apartement. Van mereka ada di parkiran depan, dengan member-member yang pasti sudah menggerutu karena menunggu seorang Sehun dan juga Jongdae. Takut diamuk massa-hyungdeul- Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju van.

"Sehun-ah _ppali_!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam van.

Sehun hampir saja membuka pintu van ketika baekhyun menginterupsinya "Hey mana Jongdae? Jangan bilang dia sengaja berlama-lama untuk mengerjai kita."

"Ah! Dia tadi bersamaku?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Tak menemukan sosok yang dicari, ia masuk kembali ke lobby, melirik kanan kiri mencari keberadaa hyung yang tadi bersamanya.

"Oh God kemana dia sebenarnya?" gerutu Sehun. Sesaat kemudian Sehun mengintip ke lorong tempat lift yang ia naiki tadi.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, Jongdae ada disana. Bersandar pada dinding sambil memegangi dadanya, sekali lihat saja Sehun tahu hyungnya itu sedang sesak nafas. Dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri Jongdae yang terlihat sangat lemas. Tiba-tiba sebongkah perasaan khawatir, takut, merasa bersalah menohok hati Sehun melihat hyung yang paling disayanginya seperti itu. Kemana saja sedaritadi kau Oh Sehun?

"Sehun-ah" Jongdae memanggil sehun, oh bukan itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu jongdae, membantu menguatkan hyung nya itu, berharap rasa sakit Jongdae bisa tersalur sebagian pada dirinya. Bahkan tarikan nafas Jongdae saat ini terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

Hah ...

Hahh ...

Hahhh ...

BRUK!

Jongdae jatuh ke pelukan Sehun, tak sadarkan diri. Sehun panik, tidak tidak tetapi ia sangat panik. Sehun mencoba menggendong Jongdae yang tentu saja ukuran tubuhnya lebih mungil darinya. Bukan hal yang sulit ternyata. Sehun segera kembali ke dorm lalu merebahkan tubuh Jongdae perlahan ke ranjang milik hyung manisnya itu.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, ternyata dari Suho Hyung. Sehun segera mengangkatnya panggilan itu, namun ...

"Yak Sehun-ah kemana saja Kau?!"

"_Mianhaeyo _hyung, Jongdae hyung pingsan jadi aku membawanya kembali ke dorm."

"Hah bagaimana bisa? Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Kalian pergi saja latihan, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau yakin Hun-ah?"

"Aku yakin, Hyung. Sudah sana pergi saja, Jongdae akan marah pada dirinya sendiri jika kalian tidak jadi latihan hanya gara-gara dia sakit."

"Bilang saja Kau ingin mencari kesempatan."

"Yak hyung-ah!"

_Tit_. Sambungan telefon diputus sepihak oleh Suho. Sehun melempar ponselnya ke ranjang di seberang ranjang milik Jongdae.

Sehun tersadar akan keadaan Jongdae, dengan sigap Sehun membenarkan kepala Jongdae dibantalnya. Membungkus tubuh Jongdae dengan selimut tebal. Lalu mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan.

"Aigoo. Kau benar-benar sakit Hyung," pada termometer di mulut Jongdae tertera angka 38.90C. Sehun mengambil baskom berisi air juga kain bersih untuk mengompres Jongdae. Semoga saja ini bisa menurunkan suhu dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, pikir Sehun.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit Sehun tertidur dalam posisi duduk sedangkan kepalanya direbahkan di sisi ranjang Jongdae, tak lupa tangannya menggenggam tangan hangat milik hyung yang sekarang posisinya sangat dekat dengannya itu. Di menit ke empat puluh dua Sehun bangun.

Tangan kanannya masih setia di genggaman Jongdae. Tangan satunya lagi tergerak untuk mengusap surai coklat yang halus itu. Sehun selalu menikmati saat-saat ia dekat dengan Jongdae. Sehun tahu, Jongdae memperlakukannya sama dengan member yang lain tidak ada yang dibedakan ataupun diberi perlakuan spesial.

"Kau tahu Hyung? Oh tidak ya, aku kan belum memberitahumu hehe. Bagiku Jongdae Hyung itu seperti jelmaan malaikat. Aku selalu merasa tenang jika di dekatmu. Melihat senyummu, diperlakukan baik olehmu, itu selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang Hyung. Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Hyung hanya menganggapku dongsaeng, sama seperti yang lainnya. Yang penting Jongdae Hyung selalu disampingku itu cukup."

"Oiya jangan sakit lagi, Hyung. Aku tahu kau suka diam-diam berlatih dance sendirian bukan? Kau juga suka telat bahkan lupa untuk makan. Tolong jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu. Kau bisa mengajakku untuk latihan bersama, kan? Kita satu tim Hyung, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian."

"Jika hyung seperti ini, hyung membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Hyung."

Sehun berani berucap seperti ini karena Jongdae masih belum sadar.

"_The important thing is I Love You, Hyung."_

Sehun terdiam. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya lagi. Sampai ...

"Sehun-ah," seorang Oh Sehun sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau bangun," Sehun tersenyum layaknya anak kecil mendapatkan kembali mainannya yang disita.

"Kau tidak ikut latihan, eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemani Hyung saja," Sehun memijit lengan Jongdae manja.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak mengikuti latihan."

"Shuut," Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Jongdae sambil beranjak berdiri, "Bukan salahmu Hyung. Oiya, apa hyung ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Cukup temani aku disini," Jongdae menarik kembali tangan Sehun agar maknae itu mendekat padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sebaiknya author buat versi Sehun pov serta Jongdae pov? Atau tidak?

Ditunggu reviewnya~

Dont be silent readers and plagiator :)


	2. Sehun POV

SEHUN P O V

"Jongdae hyung, _kajja_! Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," ajakku pada satu hyungku yang masih berada di dorm. Hyungdeul yang lain sudah menunggu didalam van, jadwal kami hari ini hanya latihan di gedung SM.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum menuju van? (author: jangan geer oppa -" sehun: setidaknya ada satu diantara sekian banyak fans yg ingin tahu *evilsmirk* author: terserah, maknae on top kan sehun:*angguk-angguk*). Itu karena ... menjadi maknae tidaklah selalu menyenangkan, posisi ini membuatku hampir dan mungkin bahkan selalu saja setiap waktu(lebay lu hun-,-) mendapat urutan mandi serta bersiap paling terakhir. Kalalu alasan Jongdae Hyung-satusatunya hyungku yang masih di dalam dorm- belum beranjak ke van aku tidak tahu. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling semangat memulai kegiatan di pagi hari.

"Kau duluan saja, Hun. Sebentar lagi aku selesai," terdengar Jongdae Hyung menyuruhku keluar dorm duluan, aku hanya mengiyakan perkataannya lalu melenggangkan kaki keluar dorm sambil bersenandung ria karena hatiku sedang berbunga. Di depan lift aku berhenti, menunggu Jongdae Hyung untuk turun bersama. Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali berada di dekatnya hahaha.

Beberapa detik berikutnya-yang tentu saja terasa sedikit lama bagiku yang menunggu- Jongdae Hyung terlihat menutup pintu dorm lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hyung berkepribadian cerah itu. Namun ini baru saja masuk musim dingin dan menurutku udara belum cukup dingin untuk memakai sweater ditambah jaket tebal, dasar hyung yang aneh. Mungkin saja itu style terbarunya?

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, aku masuk terlebih dahulu lalu disusul Jongdae Hyung. Tumben sekali Hyung yang satu ini tak memulai pembicaraan. Padahal aku suka sekali suaranya. Bukan hanya suaranya ketika sedang bernyanyi, itu sih sudah pasti semua orang suka. Tetapi suaranya ketika berbicara itusangat lucu, terdengar cute padahal dia tidak berniat seperti itu haha. Apalagi suaranya saat tertawa dengan pitch yang tinggi, aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Yah tapi sekarang dia hanya diam, mungkin sedang tidak ingin diganggu ya L

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Kami sudah sampai di lobby apartement. Van yang menjemput kami ada di parkiran depan, dengan member-member yang pasti sudah menggerutu karena menungguku dan juga Jongdae Hyung. Takut hyungdeul mengamuk, aku mempercepat langkah menuju van.

"Sehun-ah _ppali_!" teriakan Chanyeol Hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. Padahal aku sedang seru memikirkan reaksi Jongdae Hyung ketika aku menyampaikan perasaan padanya. Pasrah, akupun mempercepat langkah.

Posisiku sudah hampir membuka pintu van ketika Baekhyun Hyung menginterupsi "Hey mana Jongdae? Jangan bilang dia sengaja berlama-lama untuk mengerjai kita."

"Ah! Dia tadi bersamaku?" aku menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada Jongdae Hyung disana. Aku pun berlari memasuki lobby, melirik kanan kiri mencari hyung yang tadi bersamaku.

"Oh God kemana dia sebenarnya?" Tidak biasanya Jongdae Hyung seperti ini. Ini seperti bukan Jongdae Hyung yang aku kenal. Aku mencoba mengintip ke lorong tempat lift yang kami naiki tadi.

Dan yang kutemukan membuatku membulatkan mata, Jongdae Hyung ada disana. Bersandar pada dinding sambil memegangi dadanya, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keadaannya? Oh Sehun _pabo!_ Oh tidak ini gawat, aku khawatir dan bersalah disaat yang bersamaan. Seharusnya aku lebih peka dengan keadaanmu hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau menyadari kehadiranku jika aku saja bodoh seperti ini?!

"Sehun-ah" Jongdae Hyung memanggilku dengan sangat lirih.

Aku segera menghampirinya, lalu menopangnya dengan meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahu mungilnya, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa tersalur sebagian padaku. Bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya? Bahkan tarikan nafasnya saat ini terdengar begitu menyakitkan dan lirih menembus indra pendengaranku.

1 detik

2 detik

BRUK!

Jongdae Hyung oleng lalu jatuh di pelukanku. Aku panik, tidak tidak tetapi aku sangat panik. Tubuhnya menggigil di pelukanku. Aku mencoba menggendongnya dengan posisi yang membuatnya senyaman mungkin kemudian segera kembali ke dorm untuk merebahkan tubuh Jongdae Hyung ke ranjangnya.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt

Ponselku terasa bergetar, setelah kulihat ternyata dari Suho Hyung. Aku segera mengangkatnya-sebelum diomeli leader bawel itu-, namun ...

"Yak Sehun-ah kemana saja Kau?!" aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku, baru diangkat saja ia sudah berteriak-_-

"_Mianhaeyo _hyung, Jongdae hyung pingsan jadi aku membawanya kembali ke dorm."

"Hah bagaimana bisa? Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" leader ini nyerocos lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Kalian pergi saja latihan, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau yakin Hun-ah?"

"Aku yakin, Hyung. Sudah sana pergi saja, Jongdae akan marah pada dirinya sendiri jika kalian tidak jadi latihan hanya gara-gara dia sakit."

"Bilang saja Kau ingin mencari kesempatan." Hah dia tahu rupanya.

"Yak hyung-ah!"

_Tit_. Sambungan telefon diputus sepihak oleh Suho Hyung. Lalu ku melempar ponsel ini ke ranjang di seberang ranjang milik Jongdae Hyung.

Aku tersadar akan keadaan Jongdae Hyung, pertama kucoba membenarkan kepala Jongdae Hyung dibantalnya. Lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian kuambil termometer di kotak obat untuk mengukur suhu badannya.

"Aigoo. Kau benar-benar sakit Hyung," di termometer itu tertera angka 38.90C. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air juga kain bersih untuk mengompres Jongdae Hyung. Semoga saja ini bisa menurunkan suhu dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Aku bosan, dan pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan kepala direbahkan di sisi ranjang Jongdae Hyung, tanganku juga menggenggam tangan hangatnya, mumpung ia sedang tidak sadar hehe.

Aku terbangun, kemudian memindahkan pandangan mataku ke lekuk wajahnya. Terlihat pucat, tidak secerah biasanya. Tapi itu tetap indah, kau membuatku makin tergila-gila hyung. Tangan kananku masih setia menggenggaman tangan hyung manis di dekatku ini. Tangan satunya lagi ku gerakkan untuk mengusap surai coklatnya yang halus itu. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat di dekat Jongdae Hyung. Tetapi jika seperti ini? Oh sedekat ini dengan Jongdae Hyung? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku.

"Kau tahu Hyung? Oh tidak ya, aku kan belum memberitahumu hehe. Bagiku Jongdae Hyung itu seperti jelmaan malaikat. Aku selalu merasa tenang jika di dekatmu. Melihat senyummu, diperlakukan baik olehmu, itu selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang Hyung. Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Hyung hanya menganggapku dongsaeng, sama seperti yang lainnya. Yang penting Jongdae Hyung selalu disampingku itu cukup." aku menatap nanar Jongdae Hyung, kenyataannya memang seperti ini. Aku hanyalah seorang dongsaeng. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanya terhadapku. Dia orang yang paling sulit di tebak diantara kami.

"Oiya jangan sakit lagi, Hyung. Aku tahu kau suka diam-diam berlatih dance sendirian bukan? Kau juga suka telat bahkan lupa untuk makan. Tolong jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu. Kau bisa mengajakku untuk latihan bersama, kan? Kita satu tim Hyung, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian." alasanku mengatakan ini karena sering memergokinya berlatih dance sendirian tengah malam. Aku tahu, Jongdae Hyung merasa dance nya sangat sangat buruk. Padahal sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, ia hanya orang yang terlalu dan selalu bekerja keras.

Biasanya, ia akan keluar kamar tengah malam lalu memastikan semua sudah tidur, kemudian mendengarkan musik dari _headset_nya-agar tidak ada yang mendengar- sambil mengulang koreo-koreo kami, "Jika hyung seperti ini, hyung membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Hyung."

Aku harus mengucapkan ini sekarang. Iya, harus sekarang. Anggap saja latihan sebelum aku benar-benar mengucapkan ini di depannya saat ia sadar.

"_The important thing is I Love You, Hyung."_

Huft, ini terasa sedikit melegakan. Menyampaikan perasaan ini, rasanya tidak tergambarkan. Haha, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Sampai suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Sehun-ah," suara yang sangat ku kenal itu menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau bangun,"

"Kau tidak ikut latihan, eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemani Hyung saja," aku menggenggam lengannya. Tidak salah bukan seorang maknae bertingkah seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak mengikuti latihan."

"Shuut," kuletakkan jari telunjukku di depan mulut Jongdae Hyung, tak ingin hyung satu ini melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku lagi sambil beranjak berdiri, "Bukan salahmu Hyung. Oiya, apa hyung ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Cukup temani aku disini," Jongdae Hyung menarik kembali tanganku agar mendekat padanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika mengecewakan, saya jarang sekali menulis menggunakan POV _cast_nya

Coming Soon:

.Jongdae POV.

.Epilog.

.

.

Gomawoyoo buat yang udah review kemarin,

**sfsclouds****, ****juliana. ****, ****LuBaekShipper, ****Acio, ****Nutrijellu****, ****Little Kyung Kyung**

.

.

Review again? ^^


End file.
